


The Rise Of Madness

by Aves_Pruritus



Category: American McGee's Alice, Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alice is a waif of a woman, Attempt at Humor, Connor's first year as an Assassin, Crossover, English irony, F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy, How does herbal medicine work, Hysterical giggles, Kanen'tó:kon and his questions, Liddell can't pronounce Mohawk speak, Native boys are curious, Occasional filler chapters, Psychological Trauma, Scared village people, Some angst, Super hair growth, Teasing, Time Travel, but Connor exacts some revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aves_Pruritus/pseuds/Aves_Pruritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having found her in the forests of the Frontier, Connor has to figure out the weird happenings spiraling out of control around the Colonies. And he thinks the out-of-place English woman can help solve the mystery.</p><p>With her in tow, they set out to help the people before the whole of New England is devoured by the madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amongst Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young native said he would go hunting, so the village would be surprised with what he found.

_He found her lying under the birch trees._

It was another work-loaded day for the people living within or near the Frontier. Old man Achilles had allowed him to go about his usual monthly visits to Kanatahséton. After his welcome, the people had started the morning circled around the main longhouse, people (particularly Kanen'tó:kon) asking him questions about life on the Homestead. 

Soon, though, they had to go back to their daily chores. He himself had offered to help around, but the Clan Mother insisted that he enjoy his stay.

But Ratonhnhaké:ton did not want to feel like he was being a burden in the village. So instead, he went with Kanen'tó:kon to go hunting.

Having learned enough since his first hunting lessons with the other young man, Kanen'tó:kon insisted that they do separate hunts to increase the bounty. Reluctantly, the Assassin apprentice agreed.

As he watched the other boy go to an opposite direction, he only regretted the decision now because he didn’t want to feel alone.

Brushing away the sentimental feeling, he quickly went on his hunt. Not even having to use his Second Sight anymore, he eventually noticed some animal prints on a nearby dirt path.

* * *

Crouching down, he examined them, deducted that more than one rabbit was near the vicinity.

He saw that the prints went towards a group of birch trees on the right side of the road then stood up. Walking fast in the direction, the young Kanien'kehá:ka followed the trail before ducking amidst some bushes. Absentmindedly, he twirled his fingers around his beaded braid as a comfort before silently taking out his knife, ready to stab one of the furry creatures.

Then, collecting his wits, he quickly lunged for a particularly plump rabbit. Grabbing it by the neck, Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to dig his weapon in when something caught his attention.

Upon his sudden entry, the rest of the rabbits dispersed away from the spot. Their absence had revealed something.

A human body.

Eyes going wide in astonishment, he didn't even noticed that his grip on the rabbit had loosen, allowing it to scamper away from him. Cursing in his head, he quickly went over and knelt before the body.

It was a woman, though she was so small, really. She could have been easily mistaken for a young girl. Her raven hair was a mopped-up ball of tangles, falling over her pale face.

So pale, in fact, that it worried him. She looked stressed or sickly.

Her rather bland attire told him she may have been a lady servant from one of the towns in the Frontier.

And from the rise and fall of her apron-covered chest, she was asleep. _Alive_ , but unconscious.

Lips pursed as he did some thinking. Should he help her? Her diminutive figure meant it would be easy for him to carry her off, but what would he do when she woke up? _If_ she woke up?

Looking around to make sure no passerby might mistaken him for an abductor of some kind, he gently put one hand under her back while the other went behind her knees. Then he steadily rose with her in his arms.

He readied himself as he looked down at the lady, her pale face not completely relaxed in sleep but all the same peaceful. Then, taking an exasperated sigh, Ratonhnhaké:ton turned around and padded back to his village.

* * *

_Two rabbits and a fox. Not bad for someone not as experienced as a certain half-English friend of mine,_ Kanen'tó:kon thought to himself proudly. The hunting lessons he and his friend had the first time were a great help to him. And although today bore very few hunting opportunities, he was still very pleased with his bounty.

And, of course, he wanted to show his ‘teacher’ how well he got. So he decided to not go through the wooden entrance of their village until Ratonhnhaké:ton had returned

He then heard a rustling over his shoulder before hearing his name called out. Recognizing it gleefully as his friend, he made a turn to present his bounty.

The sight before him made his jaw drop.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had a bounty as well. In the form of a worn-out looking young Colonial lady.

He could only stare on in awe and surprise as his friend made his way towards him, the small body of the sleeping woman not even slowing him down.

When the other saw his expression, his friend rolled his eyes and answered defensively, “I found her under some birch trees… She was unconscious before I came.” Kanen'tó:kon noticed the slight blush on other’s agitated expression. As if on cue, he himself shuffled sideways to give the two entrance before following suit himself.

The boy could not help but commenting. “Well, that was _some hunting_ you did, my friend.”

“Quiet, you.” Not even Ratonhnhaké:ton's annoyed tone could stop his snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea started when a commentator from my deviantART account mentioned how Connor and Alice would be quite the matchy. (And somehow, I agreed) The idea struck me so nicely, that I ended up thinking up a rather lengthy plot for most of February.
> 
> So now, I've decided to try out my new AO3 account with a crossover fic. I'll make snippets of updates weekly, but I've got two other fanfics on another account and lots of illustrations to make, so some delay may be up ahead at some point.


	2. Mentions of Alturism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice comes to and finds that she is no longer in England, unaware that her situation is stranger still.

The first thing that she had noticed was an intense migraine. It pounded on the insides of her skull were like when the Madcaps had tried to stab at her back at Hatter’s Domain, immediately wrenching her out of her sleep. 

Her sleep, though, was absolutely dreamless (meaning she had no nightmarish flashbacks from her disrupted Wonderland but also nothing to reflect upon her awakening), which is both appreciated and boring. But that did not decrease her irritation at the headache currently bothering her.

The feeling of control over her limbs slowly returned until she had mustered up enough strength to lift up one hand to her forehead. Fingers massaging, another hand went to her eyes to rub out the grime. Her mouth tasted of bile and her body grumbled at her to get up and stretch herself.

Well, she tried to, any who.

Only being able to sit up, Alice stretched her limbs on all directions as a long yawn escaped her lips. Again, she kept rubbing at her eyes in frustration. Then, blinking them, she turned her head to the right and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

A blur of dark brown and gold mixed in her view. After a few more blinks, her eyes finally adjusted and she could properly see this time. Now her surroundings revealed a cabin of some kind, the walls made out of wood with no flooring, the earth itself serving that purpose and the walls surrounded by makeshift beds. The golden bit came from a warm fire crackling nearby. It was all confusing to her until she noticed that someone was sitting by that fire. One thing was for sure: this definitely was NOT White Chapel, London.

The realisation forced her alertness out. Breathe pitched in her throat, the English woman looked shocked at her unexpected company. She started backing up from her position until her back hit a wooden wall and found that she herself was lying on one of those beds. Her hands gripped harshly on the furs of the bed her eyes stared intensely at her new companion—

_What happened to me before now? Where AM I?_

She finally noticed that her companion was an elderly woman, witch doctor of some sort, judging from her clothing. Light tanned deerskin (or at least she thought it was deerskin), feathers on her jewelry and hair pieces, and long graying hair braided. Not to mention the staff she was holding and her reddish-tan skin. Was she an American Indian, like the stories her father would tell her? 

_Wait. Am I in America? HOW did I get to America?!_

The panic had grown frantically this time, but as elder turned to her, surprise on her face soon replaced by greeting, she found that it was declining once again.  
“You have awakened. I was worried that your slumber was too peaceful.” The elder’s English was of an accent she had never heard of, though her grammar was intermediate and direct, no abbreviations of any sort. In her hands Alice saw was a bowl of some kind, filled with water and what she thought were herbs.

Her answer was rather quaint, to say the least. “Yes…I do believe I‘m fully awake now. Thank you. My name is Alice.” Then, with some suspicion as the elder approached her with the bowl she asked, “Who are you, madam? And what is this place?”

The older woman only smiled and knelt in front of her bed before putting the bowl into her pale hands. She rose before giving Alice a reply. “I am Oiá:ner, the Clan Mother of this village, which we call Kanatahséton.” 

“Gah-niya-tuh-ze…” The pale woman fumbled with her pronunciation. 

The Clan Mother only shook her head at Alice’s attempt to say the non-English word. Feeling indignant, her eyes lowered to the drink given to her, still trying to consider it.

It was the older woman who spoke again. “That is a herbal drink. You were grunting and thrashing in your sleep so I had taken the liberty of preparing it for you.” And with expectancy, she added. “Drink. You will feel better afterwards.”

So this woman knew about Alice’s splitting headache. It still lingered inside her head and, with little mistrust this time, she took small sips of the drink.

It was the closest thing she could taste to an afternoon tea, albeit the weird medicinal smell in her nostrils. Not a bad taste, really.

Nodding, she raised the bowl to return it to Oiá:ner but the woman declined her offer. “Keep drinking. You may find it necessary after we try to clear your questions.”

Alice blinked a few times. The elder knew that she had questions. She really _was_ a witch doctor!

Shaking her head, she went back to sipping the drink until most of it was gone. The Clan Mother seemed very satisfied afterwards, which provoked the young woman to ask again.

“So… how did I arrive to Gah-niya….this village?” Halfway giving up on pronouncing the village name, she again gave the bowl to Oiá:ner. This time, the elder took it from her, glad that Alice had consumed the drink without further protests.

And indeed, her migraine was gradually disappearing, making her feel blissful. The older woman spoke again.

“One of our young men had found you in the forest during his hunt. He claims that he had found you slumbering, surrounded by rabbits.”

The English girl couldn’t help but snort. No matter where she was, she would always be found with those furry little things. When she found that the Clan mother was confused by her reaction, she coughed and tried to changed the subject. 

“I should be thankful. Not only am I in proper care,” she had tried to find another word for it but gave up. “but also unharmed. You see, most people of the male species would…umm…take advantage of a situation concerning an unconscious woman…” 

She only just remembered those brutish sailors from the Mangled Mermaid back in London, sneering when she heard their plans to take her in like a whore went she had washed up the harbour.

Returning back to the present, she saw that Oiá:ner’s expression was intimidated. Oh. Did she offend her people with such a statement? 

“Well, men back in England, any who. I didn’t mean that your fellow villager would do such a thing. It’s just….” Failing, Alice tried to clarify her sentence, but was too flabbergasted to continue properly. But it did seem that the Clan Mother understood her, nodding at her words.

“No. Do not fret yourself.” She said with a eloquent tone. “It is only natural for a woman of your age to have such insecurities. The people around here now are so different, that one does not know what to fully expect.” Then, with an air of pride, she added, “But rest assure, Ratonhnhaké:ton has women at high respects. You are safer with him than with anyone else outside our tribe.”

Ahhh. So _that_ was the name of her… rescuer, if not for a better word of it. Another bit of foreign words that she again will probably never be able to pronounce. Curiosity still gripped her, though.

“May I meet my savior? I certainly would like to show him some gratitude for taking me in.” The little bit of brevity and etiquette she was taught back in Oxford was squeezed into that. Or so she had hoped.

But the Clan Mother suddenly looked pestered by something. Suddenly looking smug, she took Alice’s word like some signal before looking over her shoulder, hand gripped firm on the staff before saying something in Native speak.

* * *

“You may enter, Ratonhnhaké:ton!”

He almost knocked over Kanen'tó:kon in bemused distress as the Clan Mother called out his name in the English language. How did she know that they were there? 

Half an hour ago, after he had left the Colonial woman to the care of Oiá:ner, the village went crazy with inquiries about the girl.

_How did he find her? Where was she from? Why did he take her back to their village? Was she lost?_

But he did not know the answers to most of those questions.

Kanen'tó:kon was still making jokes about his ‘bounty’ when he proposed that they eavesdrop on the two women. Quietly, the two boys leaned against the front door and tried to catch bits and pieces of the exchange.

They had thought that they were not detected. That is, until the elder called for Ratonhnhaké:ton, blowing their cover.

It made him flinch and stab an elbow at his friend, who was right next to him. Murmuring a bashful apology, he straightened himself up. Then, taking a deep breath lifted a hand and pushed open the door. 

After a quick ‘Good morning’ to both the women inside—saw the pale girl, whom he heard was named ‘Alice’, still in the bed he had laid her on but now wide awake, more or less.

The Clan Mother beckoned him to come closer and he obliged. As he got closer, the warm lighting resting on Alice’s almost paper white skin looked rather golden now. Finally, he took a seat next to the elder, awkwardness still felt after having been caught eavesdropping.

Curiously, Ratonhnhaké:ton turned his head slightly and glanced at Alice, who sheepishly turned down her gaze out of timidity. But he got enough of a look to see her eyes.

Big, fluid eyes of the richest green. They were probably the only splash of color on her bland palette. But there was one other thing: her once-short mop of hair was now longer and more lustrous, reaching down to her waist.

When did _that_ happen?

As if noticing his stare, Alice’s own fixation was flickering back and forth, as if she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

“She said she was grateful for your retrieving her.” Oiá:ner’s statement—she had spoken in English again— got him out of his staring, making him feel ashamed for doing so without even asking how the girl was. The young native decided to quickly change that. 

“You are well, yes?” he asked the girl in English, trying to sound concern. But he _was_ concern, in a way, and wanted to clarify it more, knowing his usual manner of speaking sounded neutral in the foreign tongue.

Alice’s looking about stopped after she had realised that he was speaking to her. As she looked back at her, those green eyes considered him for a moment before she replied, “Oh, rather. I’m very grateful of your kind act. And rather amused that you found me amongst white rabbits.” That last bit sounded rather whimsical for a ‘thank you’. Then she added cautiously, “Still. What ever had gotten you to…umm…assist me? Surely your people grow wary around strangers, I presume?” She said all this with a shift of the shoulders and a tilt of the head to the right.

Exactly like how he would ask a question as well. How strange…

The native was still trying to remember _why_ he brought her to his village when he saw the Clan Mother rise from her place near the fire. Then she made her way towards him, putting an aged hand to his shoulder before speaking to both he and Alice. 

“Ratonhnhaké:ton can answer all your questions for now. I need to attend to the other villagers, so I must leave you both here for now.” A quick nod to a flustered Alice before the elder gave him a weirdly encouraging smile. She then strode towards the door he had previously entered through, opening it to find Kanen'tó:kon still eavesdropping. He helplessly looked on as she dragged his childhood friend away from the longhouse by the ear in scolding.

She just left there in the longhouse, alone together. 

As he turned his head back to the English woman, the native saw that she had the same sheepish expression on her face. Then they both turned away and he did not look up for a long moment.

The question repeated itself in his head. _Why did I bring her to the village?_

Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to mumble out the first stupid thought that came into mind. “You were just so peaceful-looking, sleeping under those trees with the rabbits. I did not to think that some Colonial or Frontier hunter might came around and obtain you forcefully, so…”

That did not sound right. It sounded tacky and dumb. And besides, did _he_ not pick her up without her consent as well? But it was the only thing he could think of and he was tense enough to blur it out to her.

He raised his eyes to look at Alice’s expression, which was blank for the first few seconds before…

She let out a high-pitched sounding laugh.

A deep breath he did not noticed that he was holding was let out in a groan. That was not the reaction he was expecting from the woman. But hopefully, her laughter—which sounded so shrill and hysterical compared to her original manner of speaking— meant that she did not think he was abducting her for some tenacious motive.

Now, if she could only _stop_ laughing at him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to use "couldn't" and "shouldn't" with Alice's narrattives while not using any abbreviations for the Connor and the villagers?
> 
> Next update may be on Friday or next Sunday. See ya~!


	3. Butterflies in Her Stomache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a not-too-nerve wracking conversation, but as soon as he leaves her, Wonderland starts tugging at Alice once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I made this chapter WAY TOO LONG at first, so I split it into two and another update will follow this one sooner than expected. (This has never happened before!!!)
> 
> So, yeah. Read on!

_He's absolutely MAD!_

Oia:nér had just left the infrastructure, leaving her with her young 'xavier'. Shaking with her hands clutched around her stomache and eyes shut with evidence of amused tears, the hysterical bawling she was emitting went on for more than a minute. And why _wouldn't_ it? The Indian boy had just stated the most flabbergasted answer Alice had ever heard!

But then again, compared to suddenly appearing in a foreign land with people she wasn't accustomed to, it may as well have been an average enigma for the English woman.

_Among others._

Finally forcing herself to calm down, she opened one teary eye.

Ratonhnhakhé:ton had only given her a silent but concerned stare, blinking at her with patient eyes and arched brows. And despite the other's imlressive stature, his demeanor told her that he got wary of her cackling.

Did she intimidate him? Hopefully not.

Trying to get her bearings again, Alice wiped away the mirth and cleared her throat before starting. "Oh, dear me. I'm dreadfully sorry for that. It's just that I...didn't expect such an answer." Between that, she tried to suppress some leftover giggles before adding, "but either way, I'm happy to have woken up in a pleasant and secure environment. I'm Alice. Alice Liddell..Again, thank you, Rat-dune-hack..." Stammering, her pronounciation once again is feeble.

Blasted language! How was she ever going to adress her hosts properly if their names are insuffrably-

"Connor."

Her inward cursing had ceased absurptly. The uttering of a fairly British name brought her gaze back to the copper-skinned boy.

"I beg your pardon?" Alice asked timidly.

Ratonhnhakhé:ton shuffled in his crossed-legged sitting and starightened himself before saying matter-of-factly, "My mentor suggested I use a Colonial name. To make it easy for the white people." and with a hint of sass, he added, "Many non-Kanien'kehá:ka cannot fanthom the pronounciation."

He gave nonchalant look before his lips lopped into a half smile. It seems so peculiar on the young man. Rather...cute.

Shaking herself from such random thoughts, Alice nodded in agreement. "True. I struggle with all your names. Please don't take offense on it."

"We are used to it." he shrugged.

Again, strangely quaint, but in a good way. These Kanien'kehá:ka are very understanding for most of her stay for so far.

"Connor."" The English woman tried the feel of them name in her tongue.

She had an old neighbor with that name. It meant 'houndlover', which was ironic because he didn't have any dogs. White Chapel was such a mess, though. Owning pets was just a bother on people's pantries. And she could've sworn some of the meat sold to her may have been from a dog...

"Do you like canines?" She asked outloud.

Connor gave him a confused look before answering. "Erm... Well, we have domesticated dogs here. And Achilles-my mentor-also has a dog. I forgot his name, though. Why do you ask?" The other looked expectantly to her.

This time, it was her turn to shrug, but only because she dare not share such grotesque issues from her previous home. "Just wondering.", she replied back, absentmindedly tugging, not twirling, at her dark locks-

She froze. Her hair... When she grabbed it, it was long. That wasn't right. The last time her hair was this long was...

"What's wrong?" The worried inquiry of the young man forced her to calm down. He was just about to stand up, maybe about to walk towards her.

She shook her head and shot up a hand to stop him. "Nothing's wrong. No need to check up on me." The girl hated the snappish tone of her voice. What happened to trying to sound appreciative and respectful to the boy?

As she looked at him sternly, Connor's expression, likewise, had hardened with concentration before saying, "Are you sure? Perhaps the herbal drink's effect has not yet done its wonders." after standing up, he went over to where Oia:nér was sitting before and picked up the empty bowl. "Why don't you lie down again? I will go tell the Clan Mother of your condition and get more medicine."

And before she could correct him, the Native had already turned about towards the door. All she could do was exclaim out. "No, I'm fine! I'm just getting some..."

But before she could finish talking, Connor had already closed the door behind him.

"...culture shock." She finished weakly

A dumbfounded whine escaped her lips as her limbs thrashed irritably on her bed. But her annoyance was more on herself than at Connor (That boy was too courteous for her to be annoyed.) The questions bottling inside her the entire time were finally getting her attention once more.

What was going on? Why was she hear? How did she get here! at America, of all places? And why was her hair suddenly growing back?

Maybe she wasn't really in America. What if this was Wonderland all over again and this native village was just her own rendition of the place and culture?

But she hadn't been reading much about the country nor about the natives at any recent date. So if it was all in her head, how did she get to imagine all this?

Confusion turned into frustration and she flopped onto the bed, fatigue suddenly on her. As she laid there, sadness followed. It was all too sudden. Not even the locals' kindness could make up for her troubled mind.

Alice lazily lifted her hands to stiffle her upcoming cries, only to stop midtouch.

Her hands were gloved. A kind of animal skin and fingerless kind of gloves that had tribal stitching embroided around the outer part of the leather.

She yelped out in surprise, getting up quickly and off the bed. How did her hands become covered?

As if answering, her body sctarted feeling a weird, tingling sensation. And she was glowing. Brighter and brighter until she could suddenly hear the Vale of Tears. She could already see all the butterflies fluttering around her.

_Oh no...!_

* * *

"So? How was it?"

"How was _what_ , Kanen'tó:kon?", Ratonhnhakhé:ton asked tiredly. He was getting fed up with all the inquiries the other villagers about Alice. Even after he had retrieved another bowlmof the harbal drink from the Clan Mother, he dreaded the endlessness of the managerie. And Kanen'tó:kon was definitely not helping him ease his worries!

Still, his friend persisted. "I mean about you talking to that white woman. Alice. That was her name, right?" The other's voice was filled with newfound curiosity.

Likewise, so was he. But he was too concerned with the girl's well-being to be pertered with such. He continued to hurry back to the longhouse Alice was sleeping in.

"What was she like? Please, Ratonhnhakhé:ton. Tell us!" The pleading tone of his friend may have broken his iron integrity.

Defeated, and also because he really needed to talk to someone other than Oia:nér, the boy stopped in hus tracts and turned out, not too quickly so the brewed drink would not spill.

"She is... Strange." He picked his brain for a better word for it, but it was the most exact, sadly. "She is not like the other colonists I have met before. Even her accent was defined. Achilles once pointed out those with such accents are coming from the English mainland. And Alice had a funny way of voicing out her thoughts..."

Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he should continue. The girl still confused him, although he deduced that she was fairly likeable. For him, any way...

His instant answering of his questions startled Kanen'tó:kon and he froze on the spot, taking in all the half-native had said. Then he collected himself and said, "From the Mainland? What do you mean?" His friend was still evidently confused, it seems.

Ratonhnhakhé:ton sighed and continued. "From England. Her mannerism, though hysterical at one point, was too refined to be a Colonial, so perhaps she is actually a true Englishwoman."

He frowned at his own words. The few people he knew were like that were some of the prominent members of the Templars he had had the misfortune to have met before. Particularly, Charlse Lee.

But he refused to compare Alice's innocent quirkyness to that cruel man's arrogant ways, no matter the little he know about the purely English folk.

He and the other young man began to,ponder on this. Then, Kanen'tó:kon said, "Perhaps we should get to her soon. If she is better, maybe we can help settle in."

Finally. Something that showed that he was nit going to get bombared by more questions. Nodding, Ratonhnhakhé:ton urged the other to follow. "Come. I will introduce you to her, if you want."

"Umm...really?" The other's tone was suddenly unsure.

Brows raised intimidatingly, the half-Native tactfully replied. "Honestly. Are you suddenly afraid to know more about her? You were just asking me all these questions."

Kanen'tó:kon's cheeks puffed with indigniantly at being called 'afraid'. And said, "That was not it, Ratonhnhakhé:ton!" Then, with an annoyed growl from his throat, the plumper boy stode over to him and took the bowl from his hands with an air of duty bound.

"If you want, I will deliver the drink myself." He tried to look boastful, but Ratonhnhakhé:ton saw the inner opportunist in him.

Looking smug fom his successful backtease (finally), he motioned towards the direction of the longhouse. "Very well, then. Lead on, kind sir." It was in English this time, mock Colonial accent with a bow and feet positioned to show a point. He looked up to see Kanen'tó:kon's eyes roll.

"Oh, you and your jibes." The other still spoke in Kanien'kehá:ka before striding ahead of him.

He tried to stiffle his chuckle as he followed suit. A little payback fom the other's teasing, is all.

They finally got to the longhouse. And they were about to open the door but found there was no need. It was wide open, the interior of the longhouse visible to him.

The fire was still crackling, but when he turned his gaze to Alice's bed...

There was no Alice.


	4. Keeping Hysteria At Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs off to find their guest, careful to not be caught in the crossfire of her panic.

"What...?" His toned sounded aggrivated. He turned to his friend, who was wearing a confused look at his sudden change of mood.

"Ratonhnhakhé:ton! Kanen'tó:kon!"

Then, a frantic cry came from behind them. Turning around, they saw a taller man run towards them hurriedly.

"Teiowí:sonte!", the Assassin called back, going faster to meet him while Kanen'tó:kon followed suit. "What has happened, friend?"

When he finally reached them, the older man's expression was with urgency as he told them, "The villagers... She... the white woman..."

"What about her?" His hand made an immediate grab on Teiowí:sonte's arm and continued to ask frantically. "What happened to her this time? Where is she?"

Kanen'tó:kon eased his latched hand off their friend and tried to calm Ratonhnhakhé:ton down before turning back to Teiowí:sonte. "Forgive him. He has been worrying over Alice since he first brought her here. Please, brother. Tell us what has happened?"

The older man's face looking less shocked and more sympathetic towards Ratonhnhakhé:ton before speaking again, "We found her at the gates. The Clan Mother told us she was still weak and needed further care, but the white woman insisted she should leave. When the others tried to reason with her, she slashed at us-"

"Slashed?" The half-Native asked worriedly. The girl did not have any kind of weaponry when he had left her in the longhouse.

Without hearing more of the explanation, Ratonhnhakhé:ton quickly dashed towards the direction of wooden barriers of their village. When he got to the gates, the other villagers were circling around a bewildered Alice. Or, she looked like Alice, but something was different.

No, wait. She looked ENTIRELY diffrerent.

Her bland clothes were replaced with a very detailed dress. It was a mixture of a maid's attire and a missmatch of Iroqouis-styled stitching, sashes on her short sleeves and her hair, longer than it had mysteriously grown into already, braided around her head in a half-ponytail. Her shoes and stockings turnd into bootlegged moccasins of oakwood brown with straps layering it. Her entire ensemble was not anything he could eve remember from the other Nations, though.

She was, in the most literal use of the term, a parody.

It suited her strangely.

Until a kitchen knife that appeared out of nowhere started making for the other villagers. As everyone tried to keep clear of her strikes, some who were warriors were trying to deflect every swift ove the girl made at them without attempting to strike her back. But from the way Alice looked, she looked frightened. Like a trapped animal.

Pushing himself forward through the men, Ratonhnhakhé:ton stepped forward, just merely leabing back to avoid the knife.

Alice had stopped her slashing when she realized he was there, but she still had that crazed and frightened posture, keeping her weapon leveled in the air to strike if provoked. She then said, sounding brokem. "Connor...I'm..Please let me leave."

Her eyes, though still frantic, gave him a pleading gaze. It tore at him, but he shook his head before answering. "You do not have to feel afraid. We want to help. We all do." He gestured towards the men to lower down their tomahawks and clubs to show what he meant. He himself had dropped the remaining huntin ggear he wore.

From the corner of his eye, the other villagers have backed away to their homes. The remaining warriors had given him and Alice space to converse, but when he looked back to Alice, she still eyed them all with suspicion.

Daring a step forward, Ratonhnhakhé:ton asked her again, "We cannot let you go with your current condition. And whatever this...occurence... is, we will help you. Just calm down and talk it out with us. Please."

Another step, and this time, he extended his right hand to her, offering assistance. Then he looked her in the eyes again.

They had lost some of the tense composure they had before and the other slowly lowered her knife arm almost immediately. He gazed back to her and saw the girl look at him with sudden fatigue, from blazed hysteria to drowsiness, then...

The native boy moved quicker than he was aware of as he lunged forward to catch the girl, who had suddenly lost her balance. The knife she had fell to the ground, the point stabbing the earth and staying there, ignored.

Alice gave her one last hazy stare before her head lolled to slumber. He quickly reprimanded their current position, keeping her steady after the girl had fainted again.

Many things started flooding his mind, but he strained to keep focused as he held her. Then, he slowly lifted her in nis arms, careful to not hurt her as she slept before having a good look at her.

Alice no longer had the sickly pale complexion, now having a healthy and fair skintone. He hair, half-braided, felt less thin, and coarse, having a few beads and feathers between every loop lf the braid. And the embroidery of her dress seemed...familiar.

Is it... It could not be...

"What happened, Ratonhnhakhé:ton?" the voice of the Clan Mother boomed behind him and the warriors. As he turned around, he saw her alert and worrisome look at him and the English woman in his arms. Not long after, he saw Kanen'tó:kon, still clutching the bowl he handed him, and Teiowí:sonte catch up to them, eyes looking questioning.

He only shook his head, then started moving back to the direction of the longhouse. He needed to get Alice back to rest. Then, maybe she could tell them all what was going on.

And why markings similar to the Sanctuary's was all over her.

The rustling of earth and grass told him the others had followed suit, but he did not even bother to confirm it. As they forged on, he heard Kanen'tó:kon ask with concern, "What exactly did you put in this drink, Clan Mother?"

Groaning, he had that unnerving feeling that told him that the drink had nothing to do with Alice's brash outbursts.

* * *

Once again, she was laid onto the bed that Oia:nér had first prepared for her. Another round of thrashing and trying to evade her nightmares before she woke up With a start.

Alice's crazy look gazed around her until she had spotted three people staring back at her.. The hysteria still in her blood, her insticts told her to make for her Vorpal Blade, but she came empty-handed.

Forcing herself to calm, she looked again to the people. Oia:nér and two male natives she didn't recognized eyed her with caution before they too had relaxed. When Alice ried to speak up, the ever-expectant migraine had returned tenfold, the pain causing her to grab the sides of her head and groaning out.

She tried to concentrate as the Clan Mother edged near her, another bowl of herbal tea in her hands. When she spoke, Alice could only just notice the worry lingering in her raspy but warming voice.

"I doubt my remedies can solve your problem earlier, but I can atleast lessen the burden." The elder sadly smiled at her before offering the bowl like before. "This time, I changed the herbs, both for your headache and for your jittering nerves."

Eyeing the bowl with crude suspicion, the English woman finally took it, ready to take the first sips. But the taste on her tongue was a smack of disgust as she choked on the drink. "What...what is this?"

"The herbs are different. They are there to give a stronger healing process." The familiar calm of Connir's voice made her turn around. And there he was, sitting just near her bed with...

"This is a very intricate pattern." The boy said as he trailed one finger around the floral pattern of the Vorpal Blade, to her discomfort.

Her gazed went to the drink. Flinching from it with the horrible taste in memory, she looked back to the other three. Oia:nér and the two boys looked on, waiting to see what would happen.

Sighing, she hardened her composition before raising the drink to her lips, forcing every last ill-tasting drop down. When she finished, her hands clutched st the bowl tightly as she took in the disgusted spasms. Nothing like the asylum's concoctions, but she was irritated all the same.

She could feel an object to her right. Alice then saw that Connor was offering her back her Blade. The look he gave her was...just like the look he gave her earlier by the village gates.

It made her feel so shameful to have the young man give her that look. A small whine came out as she looked apologisingly at her friend. (Well, he was the closest to a friend she had right now...)

Coughing, the boy said, looking away, "Perhaps you can tell us what has happened before I had found you. And if we cannot help you here, then maybe my mentor can."

Her brows raised in surprised, she thought about it. Did it mean that she could leave this village? Well, that would mean she wouldn't have to be a burden to these good people, but where would she go? And what was this mentor of Connor's like?

As her eyes went from one native to the other, she took a deep breath. If it meant solving her case.

While battling her headache and the medicine taking effect, she related her whole story, starting with when she was a little girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be rather late. I have to think up another story plus get my medical situation checked. Maybe late March...
> 
> Ciao!


	5. Seeing Them Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, the two prepare to embark into the Frontier. Goodbyes are said, but Alice sees her savior in a bizarre new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update here. Unfortunately, this is a filler chapter. Not another action scene until the next one. But the next action scene's gonna be intense, I swear. :D
> 
> For now, enjoy the read~!

The Vorpal Blade's engraved surface reflected the light coming from the rising sun as she held and twirled it in her hands. She had made it a habit to carry it with her but only take it out when few people were around. Gazing at the warm, orange glow of the dawn sky, Alice couldn't help but idle. Aside from her Wonderland and her dismissal from the asylum, she was given very few opportunities to witness the morning in its grandeur of colours particularly against a breath-taking view of the lake the village resided next to.

Three days passed since she first woke up to find herself in the Mohawk village. And after her little fiasco then - No matter how many times the villagers said it was alright, she still felt the need to apologize even when very few of them even understood her English—she had taken the time, by Connor's insistence, to explain her situation: she had told them about her past —she didn't _dare_ tell them about the asylum and tried to make whatever sense of her a Wonderland to them.

Surprisingly, they had taken in her explanation like she was just talking about the weather. Well, Connor and Oia:nér were. The other three with her weren't so convinced, but they didn't freak out either, at least.

Either way, though, they were all still unsure of what to do. However, Connor did insist that he take Alice back to his —well, his mentor's, this Achilles fellow—manor back to his other home. It seemed that the markings on her dress were familiar to his 'studies', as he lightly put it. It took some convincing, but Oia:nér had finally agreed on the plan, provided that she rest a few days in the village first. And although thankful for their hospitality, the English woman still couldn't get used to the horrid herbal tea she drank.

The other day, though, she was finally deemed fit enough for travel. She was even up and about now, taking a stroll every other hour to marvel at the tight-knit community of the tribes people. Truly a welcoming change to the overpopulated and cynical bustle of Whitechapel.

One hand went to her hair to stretch her fingers through her locks but stopped as she felt the half-braids. Oh, that's right. She underwent a sudden transformation a few days back. From a mundane housekeeper's garb to...something else. And her mouth formed a hard line at the thought as she looked down at her new attire.

It was some kind of dress, similar to all the dresses Wonderland had donned for her during her visits, but this one was new: it was made from a similar material to the buck skin the people of this village had, only it was obviously unusual. The form said "European", but the embroidery, feathers, beads, and even the symbols on her apron's pockets (the left one had some dream catcher design while the other had two arrows in a cross) screamed "Native". But did Wonderland do that to her, or something else?

The natives seemed to think the latter, but no settling on the idea until later.

She looked around her, thankful that most of the villagers weren't as scared witless of her like before. Still, some of the mothers still held their children close when around her and a handful of the warriors eyed her with a hand to whatever weapon they were carrying. Not like she could or would blame them.

A trudging could be heard behind her, but the owner of those big feet were known to her by now. She didn't turn to face him, still feeling guilty for her presence giving him a workload. But her voice stayed stoic. "I hope your mentor can shed some light on my situation. As lovely as the village and the forest is, I must head back to England."

But in truth, she would've liked to explore this country more, the lively community and the lush forestry, but she had to clear her inheritance with that heinous family lawyer of theirs. With her family dead, there was no way she would allow that shady Ratcliffe to run back to Japan with a sack full of pound. Not that she wanted the money, but perhaps her family would've liked her to keep moving forward.

Connor stopped right beside her, his tone positive. "Our kind are familiar with such paranormal circumstances. I believe Achilles will be more than knowledgable with all this."

Taking it into thought, the estranged woman turned to face him. The minute her eyes found his attire, she couldn't help but behold him: gone were the tanned buckskin clothing, replaced by a worn-out but elaborate robe, blue accented on the hems and collars. there was a hood attached, currently tucked down and over his shoulders. His hair was in a half-ponytail, the lone braid to his left cheek decorated with beads and feathers. A sash held his inner vest and breeches, the belt buckle some kind of letter "A". Weapons of sorts adorned him, but she trusted him enough not feel threatened.

And overall, she thought, the boy —or should she say 'man' now —looked rather dashing.

He may have noticed her stare just as Alice averted her eyes shamefully. Oh, bollocks. She could just _feel_ her cheeks heat up suddenly. Why did he have to wear something that accented his broad frame more? It was so intimidating.

"I don't mean to sound prude, but when are we eligible to leave? Time is usually against me, so I would be delighted if we kept going.", she had hoped that her reply didn't show her shyness or her impatience, turning back to him once more.

Connor raised his brow at her, but only nodded curtly. "My horse is awaiting near the entrance." his head bobbed to the direction of the wooden barriers surrounding the village and sure enough, there was Connor's friend, Kanen'tó:kon (remarkably, _his_ name wasn't too complicated to pronounce), feeding the brown and white horse some oats from the saddlebag. Again, the other spoke, "We only need to prepare the supplies for our journey. It usually takes mere hours to get back to the Homestead. Also..." This time, he looked at Alice uneasily.

"Erm...", she could but stare back at him, feeling exposed suddenly and fought the urge to step back and bare her Blade in defense. "What...What's wrong?"

As if sensing her discomfort, he added immediately, "It is nothing. Oia:nér wishes to speak with you before we depart, but do not worry. " He quickly spoke some assurance. "Her words are always to guide us in life. You should go to her. I will be waiting with Kanen'tó:kon when you are ready."

Her lips formed a hard line as she swallowed. Ever since the first day, Alice had been tended to by the Clan Mother, even when she was deemed fit to walk about. Some wistful part of her mind remembered her nanny. Maybe some bit from Caterpillar...

She thought hard about his request before nodding. "Very well. I will speak to her." When he motioned towards the designated longhouse, she started walking. One hand on an elbow to wrap around herself as she strode through the threshold. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Connor go to the gates. But then she noticed something.

The tail coat was cut to look like a bird's. Almost like an eagle's

* * *

"How fares Otkon, Kanen'tó:kon?", he softly greeted, caressing the stallion Achilles gave him with his calloused fingers. As the Okton nuzzled his nose on his arm, Ratonhnaké:ton turned to his friend.

His childhood friend, who was not as rounded as he was the first time he left the village but was still slightly plump, turned his head to him and replied, "He was restless. I think he cannot wait to get out and storm through the woods again." He chuckled as one hand stroke the beast's loose mane, earning his a curious neigh. Grabbing the reigns, he guided the horse through the short entrance, Ratonhnhaké:ton following behind.

The half-native sighed as they stopped to look at the forest outside. Soon, he and Alice will have to venture back through it towards the Homestead. The thought made him frown, the situation at hand still too vague but all serious.

Kanen:tó:kon's voice lingered with concern. "Are you sure about this, Ratonhnhaké:ton? You had only stayed less than a week and already you have another dilemma in your hands. We barely ever have you visit us as is, but this is too soon." As he turned to face his friend, he saw the man offer the reigns to him. He nodded and muttered a quick "thank you" him.

His own tone groaned with uncertainty. "Those markings. They haunt me every time I look at her dress... You know what I meant by that, damn you." He drawled, eyeing the slight wiggle of Kanen'tó:kon's brows. Then his reply was serious again. "The minute I first saw her, Alice had this aura... I could not say what before, but the scenario the other day has pushed me to try and find out."

The hard line on his friend's face accommodated his next reply. "It is a shame still that you have to burdened yourself all the time. But I supposed knowing you, it is not that unusual." A snort came before the tone became more concern. "Be careful, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I may joke about it, but I, like everyone here, worry about your misadventures."

The look Kanen'tó:kon gave him tugged at his insides. No matter who or where or when, he was _always_ worrying people. His arm went up to grasp the other's shoulder.

"I only venture off because I have to, friend. And do not worry. I am more than prepared." He patted Otkon approvingly.

Someone called from behind them and they both turned to find Teiowí:sonte coming out of the gates, followed by his brother, Kahionhaténion, the Clan Mother and a handful of villagers. They all stood there, most likely to see him and Alice off.

They all looked at him, expressions ranging from concern, sympathy, excitement and even disapproval. But he would not blame them: he was going through the Frontier with a woman who nearly tried to hack at them out of fear.

Oia:nér stepped forward, going to him and speaking loudly. "Always remember that wherever you are, Ratonhnaké:ton, the spirits will help lead you to safety." She smiled warmly, hand on his sleeved arm. The others also voiced out to wish him safety.

But then her voice grew soft and cautious, whispering to him alone. "Keep watch over her, child. She claims to be able, but our visitor will need your strength and support."

Knowing who she meant, Ratonhnaké:ton's gloved hand went to hold hers on his arm reassuringly. "I will protect her until she is safe back in England."

A sad but knowing smile curved on the elder's lips before she recoiled her arm and looked over to the gate, all the village's gaze following suit.

* * *

A few minutes ago, she had entered the longhouse, Oia:nér waiting patiently by the same fire place they had conversed at. The elder asked her to keep absolute faith in Connor (Regardless of what his real name is, Ratonhnaké:ton was and will be Connor.), which she was taken aback by.

It wasn't that she didn't _trust_ him. Heavens, no! It was just that, well, ever since telling them her story (which was missing several components of which she was _sure_ would terrify them), Alice had felt more insecure around them, even though she shouldn't be. And more so with Connor. She didn't want to burden him more and felt worse when he kept insisting that he be responsible over her.

Then, when she gave her word, the Clan Mother had given her a well-ornate cloak of some kind, the one she was wearing right now.

 _"As a gift from us."_ she told her. _"A reminder that you, a Colonial woman, had taken it to herself to get to know our people."_

She was nearing the gates, many of the villagers waiting. Probably not for her, but they looked at her still. Some cautious, others sympathetic. A warrior or two may have glared, but it hardly matter. Her hands clutching the cloak around her tighter, she tried to not look too shabby as she passed through the entrance.

To say that the forest outside didn't amaze her was a fib. It was the first time she had caught sight of the outside, but the Frontier, as Connor would call it, was breath-taking. The forest had its own melody of life, all trees, bushes and rocks giving colour to her view, the occasional deer or hare passing by. It took her a second to tear her eyes away and look at her hosts.

Connor, along with Oia:nér and Kanen'tó:kon, all turned to her as she made her way to them, taking her time.

The Clan Mother was the first to speak, meeting Alice and taking her free hand in both her wrinkled ones. "I pray that your journey will lead you to where you must go, Alice." The girl tried her hardest to not lower her gaze out of shyness as Oia:nér continued, worry lingering her voice. "Remember to find your strength from within, but should you need assistance, you _must_ , and I cannot emphasise this enough, must trust Ratonhnhaké:ton." After repeating her earlier warning, she gently let go of Alice's pale hand and stepped aside.

Call it in the mood, but she couldn't help but embrace the woman, noting the surprised gruff of her voice. It wasn't Alice's norm, having been so deprived from any form of affection since her family was burned, but the older woman was so caring towards her. It had overwhelmed her to think that she was leaving this strange but welcoming village. As she let go, the blush was still noticed on her face, judging for the varying reactions from the villagers.

"I can't thank you enough for putting up with me, truly." And with that, she faced Connor, who had already started to get on the brown horse Kanen'tó:kon had prepared.

Suddenly, she stiffened. It hadn't occured to her earlier that she wasn't just going to _ride_ a horse. She was also going to have to ride it _while_ holding onto Connor's broad frame.

Meaning, she was going to have to embrace him.

Her Xavier must have sensed her tensed composure as well because Connor bent down slightly to offer his hand with a cough. He spoke sympathetically, "I only have one horse. And we will have to make haste if we are to get back to the Manor before dusk."

Forcing herself to be more composed, Alice took his hand firmly, being pulled up before putting one foot on his, using it as leverage before swinging the other around the horse and sitting herself on the saddle, facing Connor's cloaked back.

"W-Woah-!" Almost losing her balance, her arms trashed around the male body to steady herself. As her grip tightened, she could just feel the blood rushing to her ears from embarrassment.

When she finally looked up after it had died down, Connor was looking at her over his shoulder with brown eyes. Her tone stammered. "I-I'm alright. Sorry. I've never ridden any living creature aside from my Papa's piggy back rides."

If the smile he gave at the image made her all the more embarrassed, well there was nothing she could do about it. His head then turned to the village, saying something in that native tongue that she still had no bearings with. The villages all spoke soft encouragements (she deduced them as such), Kanen'tó:kon's voice sounding strangely pompius and earned something spiteful from Connor.

"What did he say?", she asked, turning her head at Kanen'tó:kon's snickers.

She raised a brow at Connor, but he merely shrugged. "It is nothing. Hold on tight now." And just as she was about to ask further, the boy snapped the reigns and the horse started off with a nay.

As the village and its people were fading from her view, Alice couldn't do anything but hold onto Connor's holster as the stallion sped past the first line of trees.


End file.
